Waitin' On a Woman
by Awahili
Summary: Emmett muses on his time with Elle with the help of a nosy stranger in the middle of a busy shopping mall. Just some cute, one-sided Elle/Emmett. INSPIRED SERIES


Part of my Inspired Series branching out into a new genre. This is from Brad Paisley's _Waitin' On a Woman. _Just another _Winter Sapphire_ has to owe me.

* * *

Emmett sighed heavily and sat down on the bench. Elle had called him up and, amid the excitement at getting the internship, proceeded to explain how she needed a brand new wardrobe for the trial. So she was off to the mall and wanted him to come along. How in the world had he let Elle talk him into going shopping with her? _Oh yeah_, he reminded himself, _you're in love with her_. That, and they were going to a congratulatory dinner with Paulette and his mother right after this, and it was just easier this way. Sighing again, he looked around, hoping to see Elle emerging from a store with bags in her hands so they could go. But apparently he had no such luck and was instead joined by an older man with silvering hair and sharp blue eyes. His face was worn with age, but Emmett could see the happiness on his features as he sat down next to him.

"You waiting on a woman, son?" he asked knowingly, and Emmett chuckled as he nodded.

"You?" he was being polite, making conversation, hoping that Elle would be done soon.

"Son, I've been waiting on a woman since 1952," he joked. "Hell, our very first date I told her that I'd pick her up by eight. What time does she stroll down the stairs? 8:30. Yessir, she was a vision – claimed she couldn't find a thing to wear." He chuckled and shook his head amusedly. "She takes her time, but I don't really mind it." Emmett nodded along, his eyes roving over the shoppers milling about them.

"Even the wedding took a year to plan," the old man continued. Emmett was only half-listening and he could imagine his mother's voice scolding him for being rude. So he turned his head to look at the man, smiling involuntarily at the joy in his face. "I was so nervous, waiting on her to get everything just right. But," he added with a wink and a nudge, "the honeymoon made it all worth it." Emmett smiled at that; the man was beginning to remind him of his late grandfather.

"I don't think we've been anywhere she hasn't made us late. Sometimes, I think she does it just because she can." A beat and then, "You know, I read somewhere that men tend to pass on before women. You know why that is? Because they're not ready, that's why." Emmett laughed out loud at that. "Ah, but my Christine…I don't mind waitin' for her."

"She sounds lovely," Emmett said sincerely.

"It's just a fact of life, son. It'll be the same with your girl, you wait and see. Might as well go on and get used to it. They may take their time, but we don't mind waiting for them. You tell that missus of yours hello." Emmett didn't bother to correct the man as he stood up and smiled at an elderly lady standing off to the side with a younger woman and three bags. Emmett waved to them as they passed from sight, sighing softly as he settled back down.

"Emmett!" Elle's voice rang out from behind him and he jumped back up. She was navigating her way through the crowd skillfully with four large garment bags.

"You get enough clothes?" he joked, but she squinted her eyes at him as if she didn't understand.

"Of course not," she shook her head. Her eyes fell on another store and Emmett saw the excitement in them as they darted back to him. He reached out and took the four bags from her, motioning for her to go ahead. She beamed him a fantastic smile and darted off, turning her head to call out to him.

"I hope you don't mind waiting for me." He watched her go and sighed once more, reclaiming his place on the bench.

"Not at all," he smiled after her knowing that the old man had been right. For her, he'd wait forever.

* * *

For more info on my Inspired Series, check out my bio. I'm not a huge fan of "lyrics inserted into the fic" song-fics, so this more suits my purposes: fics loosely based on songs (with some lyrics thrown into prose for good measure). Most of this series is in my _Bones _section of fics, but there will be more from others coming.


End file.
